


You Fell For It!

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Gay, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Your date really enjoyed spending time with you tonight. I wonder if things will go a little further once you go to their home?





	You Fell For It!

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is among my earlier works and I don't feel it strongly reflects my content quality today. This piece in particular is part of a series of extremely short stories I did almost two years ago. It's been uploaded mostly for archival purposes and for the handful of users who still might enjoy it.
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 11/6/16.

“Thanks for driving me home! You don’t wanna come in for a bit do you? I wanted to thank you a little more… personally!”

“It’s a nice couch huh? Pretty comfortable to sit on, isn’t it? Let me… let me join you, okay?”

“Um… I-I don’t know how to say this but… you… you make me feel like I’ve never felt before. I know this is only a first date but… b-but…”

“I want you to kiss me! Please, give me a kiss! I want to know you feel the same way about me! Do you…?”

“Aaaah, you feel the same way!? That’s perfect! Oh my god, I’m so happy! Let’s.. let’s um…

“Lean in closer… “

“Closer…”

“Cl-clo-Ehehe, closer…”

*smooch*

“HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh-Oh my god, you fell for it! AHAHAHAHAHAA!”

“Haaa~ What did you fall for? Oh my god, you’re so STUPID! Check this out!”

“Bam! My hair was a wig the whole time! Could you seriously not tell? I mean, sure I’m androgynous looking and really slim and soft featured, but you should have been able to tell something was wrong. You’re even dumber than I thought! Now, wait until you see THIS!”

“That’s riiight! Under my skirt I had a cock bulge in my panties this whole time! I’m really a guy, haha! And you know what that means, right? You just kissed a guy! You’re TOTALLY gay! Did that feel good? Did you like kissing a dude you stupid nerd~?”

“Oh my god, look at that! You’ve got a boner in your jeans! You got tricked so hard that even your cock thought I was a girl! That’s hilarious! Hey, does it need a bit more to get going? What if I turn around and wiggle my ass in your face, huh? Does looking at a guy’s ass dressed in panties and a skirt get you hard~?”

“God, did you really think I was some girl who thought you were just the best thing ever? Psssh. When you wrapped me in your big, muscular, strong arms I lied about feeling so safe and loved. Oh, and that time I told you I loved when boys nibble on my ear and call me cute? Completely made it up! I wasn’t shivering in delight at all from the sensation. Those shivers were acting! I was faking it completely!”

“…Hey, what are you doing back there?”

“H-hey wait! Why’d you take your cock out!? I mean, I know I tricked you into being gay, but that doesn’t mean I’m gay! I’m straight! Straight as can be! So what if I’m crossdressing trying to kiss cute boys and getting an erection from you looming over me? That doesn’t mean I’m gay!”

“H-hey! Wait, stop! Get off of me! Urrrrgh, this isn’t cool! Stop prying the waistband of my girly panties down! …Oh, you’re not doing that? Well you better not! I don’t want my ass exposed or anything. You could totally see the cute bubble butt I’ve been working on doing squats every day. It’s just for health reasons though, not like I want boys to stare at my-“

“Aaaah! No! I told you NOT to pull down my panties! Can’t you listen you dummy!? Don’t look at my big boy butt! Wait, where’d you get that lubricant? That was a rhetorical question; I don’t care if it was in my purse, put it down! And whatever you do, don’t grip those succulent cheeks with your big, strong hands! “

“A-AAAH! I said don’t do that! Don’t do that! Stop! Don’t… d-don’t press your crotch against my cheeks and act like you’re going to fuck me. You’re going to get me hard! That’d be really embarrassing because it’d make me look gay… Huh? Why am I getting turned on from you getting in position to fuck me in the first place? I-I’m just overly sensitive is all…”

“No, stop… Don’t… don’t press me against the sofa and hold me tight. Don’t breath up and down my neck in heavy pants that tell me how into it you’re getting. Don’t press the tip of your thick cock against my boypussy… T-this is dangerously close to being gay!”

“AAAaaah~! Oh, you stuck it in! You’re filling up my insides with cock. You’re rubbing my throbbing prostate just the right way as you slide in with your fat monster! This is so very close to being gay. Just don’t…”

“No! Nooooo! Our balls touched! This is TOTALLY gay now! I gotta… g-gotta…”

“Mm-mmm… “

“Keep… don’t keep doing that…”

“Mmmmm… d-don’t thrust any h-harder… n-not any h-harder or I’m…”

“Hnnnngh, yes~ Oh-Oh my god, yessss~! Fuck meeeee~! Fuck my boypussy as hard as you can! Aaaaahahaha~!”

“Don’t stop… don’t stooooop~! Make me your wife for the night~ Hold me tight and keep goiiiing~”

“UUuhf~ Faster. FasteerrrRrrRrrRrr~ Breed meee~! Breed my pussy just like thaaAaaAaaAaaAt~”

“O-Oooooh, you’re going so fast, I love it! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! Yeeeeah~!“

“Ooooh, oh my god I’m going to cum already! Your fat fucking dick is blowing my miiiind~! Are you gonna cum too? Are you gonna fill me with all that hot sticky jizz like the anal slut I-I am?”

“Oooooh… OooooOOooohh… Ah.. AH-“

“OOOOUUUGH, I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMIIIIING~!! I’m cumming from getting my ass fucked by a dude! Oh my god this feel so good! I love cocks! I love being gay! Fucking stuff me full of cuuuuuum~!!!”

“AAAaaah… “

“Aaaah… Oooh… Ohhhh…”

“Haa… Oh man, that was great. I’ve never had my asshole fucked like that before. I hope you…”

“Uh, Wait! Uuuuhm.. Uhhh… H-ha!… H-Hahahaha! You fell for it again! Y-you totally got japed by my master trickery once more! I-I didn’t really turn into an anal slut when I was getting fucked by your massive cock. I-I was just pretending! I’m still not gay at all! You’re the only gay one here, NERD!”

“W-wait don’t leave! Can’t we cuddle a little first…?”


End file.
